Final Fantasy XII A Sky Pirate's Treasure
by Turbanator00
Summary: ill never finish this story so if you feel like reading youll only get these two chapters. btw Final Fantasy XII for NDS is amazing
1. Chapter 1

**FINAL FANTASY-SKY PIRATE'S TREASURE**

CHAPTER 1- The Crater

"Hey, Penelo, why don't we head back to town,"

"Ok, I'll catch up to you Vaan, I want to find a rare flower named the Landhound, I promised I'd find one while we're out here, and give it Filo, she wanted one."

"Okay whatever you say... just don't stay too long, you know how bloodthirsty those crazy Sky Pirates are after dark."

"Hey, but we're sky pirates!"

"But I said the word 'crazy' in front of it"

"Oh..." Penelo laughs .

Vaan headed back to town, when in the mean time Penelo stayed to find the Landhound.

"Okay... so where is that flower," said Penelo to herself."I just saw it around here the other day!"

"Here it is!"

Penelo found it, sniffed it a few times and started to walk back towards town. It was about a half hour walk back to the town.

CRRAACCKK!

"What was that noise?" Penelo asked. "Whoevers out there show yourself!!"

CRRRAACCKK!

"Who are you?? Stay away!"

It was getting closer. And closer. Until... whew only a harmless, rather fat squirrel breaking twigs.

"Whew! You scared me little guy!" Penelo bent over to pet the squirrel. It got frightened from being touched by a human, and skittered away.

BOOOMMMM!!

This time it wasn't an animal. There was a crater 50 meters away from where Penelo was. There was green smoke oozing from the inside of the crater.

"Hello?" said Penelo, frightened.

When she got within 15 meters of the crater, 3 figures came from the inside of the big hole.

"Ugghhh!" said one of them when they arose.

"Shhh... listen... I think we have company!" all three of them did some evil laugh.

"Who are you?? Show yourself!!"

"With pleasure, little lady..." said somebody with an oily voice.

"My name is Ba'Gamnan... I've returned for ya!" he said.

"Yeah and my name is-- Ooofff!" Ba'Gamnan punched him in the stomach.

"No one cares about your name you stupid lackey!"

They emerged from the green smoke, to uncover dark greenish-brown scaly skin. They were sky pirates!

_What am I supposed to do??_

They were getting closer. They were about 10feet away from her. Just when she made up her mind to run for it, they snatched the back of her shirt and lifted her off the ground.

"Let go of me!!" Penelo screamed as she kicked and punched at Ba'Gamnan as hard as she could.

"Don't make me hurt you!" she screamed.

Right after she said that, she got out of his grip and used a magic spell on him.

"Umm... was that supposed to hurt? Hahahaha!" said Ba'Gamnan.

_What happened? What could have gone wrong- wait a minute... I can only cast healing spells. Shoot! I healed him!_

"Why I feel betta than ever!" said Ba'Gamnan.

He grasped her shirt even tighter and pulled her away.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!" she screamed as loud as she can, trying to catch somebody's attention.

Meanwhile

"I wonder what's taking Penelo so-" his words were cut short, hearing Penelo's scream.

"Penelo!" screamed Filo.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kytes.

"I know what we're going to do... we're going to save her that's what we're going to do."

"How do we know where she is."

"I'm guessing she's near that green glow coming out from the trees over there, that looks like its about the right area to be the trail back from where we were."

"Lets head out there! Now!" Said Kytes.

"Just hope we can still get to her on time." said Vaan.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2- The Chase is on

"Ok come on guys lets head out," said Vaan.

Right when they were about to sprint into the woods, Tomaj walked up.

"Where you guys going?" he asked.

"Sounds like Penelo is in trouble, we're going to find her."

"Okay... I'll stay here, you know me I'm not much of a fighter. It seems like your going to need the airship... I'll go fix it up and get it started."

"You do that, but we gotta go like right now," said Filo.

So Tomaj was left standing there while the other three ran off into the woods.

"Man, seems like nobody appreciates my work," said Tomaj, sort of annoyed walking back to the airship.

"Hey we almost there?" said Kytes panting, and finally stopping.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was right up this way," said Vaan.

"Ok, I hope it's pretty short, 'cause I'm running out of breath."

They kept running for about 1 more minute until they found the crater.

"What... takes a big breath ... is it" said Kytes.

"It looks- it looks sort of like an airship," said Filo.

"Your right, lets get a little closer to see for sure"

They stepped very cautiously towards the crater, until step-by-step they ended up only a few feet away from the crater.

"It-it is an airship," said Kytes.

"Doesn't that sort of look like-" said Vaan.

"Ba'Gamnan's ship?" all three of them said at the same time.

"That is Ba'Gamnan's! I thought we got rid of him!!" said Filo.

"Apparently not, and now him and his annoying lackeys captured Penelo!" said Vaan.

"Those no-good-dirty-evil monsters..." said Kytes to himself quietly.

"So Vaan... this would be a good time for one of your good master plans..." said Filo.

"I've got nothing right now-" Right at the moment all three of them heard a loud cracking noise deep into the forest and right after that... a scream. This wasn't just any scream, it was Penelo again.

"I think I have a plan now... CHASE THEM!"

They heard a very loud grunting noise and then a big SMACK!

"HURRY!" they all shouted at each other.

The three looked into the deep and dark woods, and ran as fast as they can into the forest.


End file.
